My Last Breath
by xlilychaoticx
Summary: Draco is 21 years old and returns back to the world he left behind as a child after betraying his family. Review it and tell me what you think... FINISHED.
1. Part One

My Last Breath  
Part One  
  
I got off the train and looked around at all the people bustling around doing their everyday things without a care in the world. I didn't know why I agreed to come back to London. I walked out of the train station and rented a car. I drove to the house I grew up in, I dreaded every moment as I drove past the huge gates and up to the mansion. I was home and a part of me didn't want to be back here. I parked the car and went straight up to the door. I hesitated not too sure if I should knock and desperately wanting to run back in the car and drive away. But before I had a chance to act the door opened and a tall skinny woman stood facing me. Her long white blond hair tied back and her brilliant blue eyes staring into mine.  
  
"Hello mother." "Draco." She moved aside to let me in. A servant hurried up to me and took my things up to my room. "Well it's certainly nice to see you again," she said as the servant disappeared around the corner. "Is it really mother?" she stared at me coldly making me feel a bit uncomfortable. "Last I remember you couldn't wait for me to leave. And now it's nice to see me?" "What have you been up to Draco? Living well amongst the muggles?" "Actually I am. they don't tend to bother me as much as you and father do." She smiled a sarcastic smile. "Your father is in his studies." "I'm surprised he's still alive." I said to her back as she walked upstairs. She said nothing to me.  
  
I walked into the study and stared at my father as he sat at his desk. I had a sudden feeling of déjà vu. I remembered standing in the same spot the last time I was home. My father telling me off for my mistake at not helping the Dark Lord. Instead he didn't know that it was not a mistake and I had purposely wanted to help Harry Potter. Not because I liked him but because I had lost respect for the Dark Lord. My father never looked up at me he continued to write in his book. I coughed and he finally acknowledged my presence.  
  
"Draco." "Lucius." I hindered from calling him father. My growing distaste for him made me loathed him every second I stood in that room staring at his face. "Well I see you have done well for yourself. How are things going for you son-" "Lucius, you haven't spoken to me for 4 years why start now. Whatever it is you want from me just say it now so I could kindly refuse and go back to my life without your complications." "Alright since you are in a hurry. I know that you want nothing to do with this family anymore and we want nothing to do with you. But since you are the heir to the Malfoy fortunes. We need to know where you stand." "What do you mean where I stand?" "Well are you planning on taking over the Malfoy Manor when I pass away?"  
  
"Would you like me to?" "No I would like to die in peace knowing my fortunes are going to someone worthy." "Well then why call me here?" "Because you will have to denounce your right to the manor. So you'll need to come to a hearing with me at the Ministry." "Fine. I can't believe you're still allowed in there." And with that I said nothing more and he said nothing more and I went up to what use to be my room and collected my things. I had no intention in staying at the Malfoy Manor and so left to find another dwelling.  
  
***  
I had settled at The Leaky Cauldron that night. My parents didn't seem to care that I had left or even noticed. When I awoke I walked downstairs ordered a drink and went walking through Diagon Alley. I hadn't been here since I left Hogwarts and felt thoroughly strange walking through it. The last time I was 17 and buying school items and now I am 21 and looking at the world I had left behind after I helped Harry Potter kill Lord Voldemort. As I strolled through Diagon Alley I hoped I wouldn't run into anyone I knew. Being reminded of my past was something I didn't need. I walked into a joke shop and looked around at all the children talking excitedly. I walked further in and watched a little boy not much older than 11 buying a bag full of sweets that made you sick. He pulled out his money and handed it to the man standing behind the counter. A tall good-looking red headed man. Weasley. I walked up to the counter after the boy was done paying and another man who looked identical to him joined the man. He whispered something into the other's ear and they both started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" I interrupted. They both looked at me. "May we help you?" "Fred right? I could never tell you guys apart." "And you are?" George stared at me trying to figure out how I knew them. "Draco," I said pointing at myself. "Draco Malfoy?" They said nothing to me instead they ignored me and went to the back. I felt a bit stupid and walked out of the shop. Making myself promise that the next time I see a familiar face I wont go stalking after them trying to see if they remember me. Lost in my thoughts I ran into someone knocking them and myself to the floor.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." I said without looking at them instead I tried to help them pick up their contents off the floor. "Draco?" I looked up and was staring into the eyes of a young girl with long bushy brown hair. "Haven't changed a bit have you Granger?" She chuckled "I really hoped you would have grown out of calling me Granger. It's Hermione." "Ok, Granger." "Fine, You can't teach an old mule new tricks." We stood their staring at each other for a few seconds before someone interrupted. A tall red head. Another Weasley. "Hermione hurry up we're going to be late. And you know how my mum got the last time we were late-" He stopped to stare at me standing there with Hermione's things in my hands. "Ron clearly you remember Draco Malfoy." Ron Weasley nodded I smiled. He turned back to Hermione and tried to get her to leave with him. She grabbed her things out of my hand and said goodbye. They started to leave when she stopped and turned to look at me. "Where are you staying?" she asked me looking concerned. "The Leaky Cauldron." She nodded then said goodbye again and I watched as she trotted off with Weasley. I took that as a sign to head back to the Leaky Cauldron for some rest.  
  
***  
**FLASHBACK** I strolled slowly down the long dark corridor following the voices. I knew I would be punished if I were caught. But nonetheless I still proceeded. I finally came to the room were I had heard the voices I hesitated outside the door. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know what was going on in there. But the screams were calling to me and I felt obligated to at least know what was causing so much pain. I reached out for the knob but the door opened. I looked up at a tall man blinded by how bright it was in the room I squinted. I couldn't see the man's face. "Why aren't you in bed Draco?" I looked around confused. "Draco?" I started to hyperventilate. "Draco?!?" **END FLASHBACK** "Draco?" I awoke with a scream and coward into the corner. I looked around the room hoping to find that I am really alone and there is no man. My eyes stopped on this young man sitting near my bed. He stared at me, his eyes hidden behind glasses. And his dark messy hair in his face. "Potter?" I managed to say. He nodded and smiled. "Malfoy what are you doing here?" I didn't answer I hadn't seen Potter since the defeat of Voldermort and my purpose for leaving the wizarding world behind was to get away from everything remotely close to my old life. Here was Harry Potter sitting across from me. "My dad asked me to come back so I can denounce my heir to the manor and his fortunes." He nodded and looked around the room. "How did you know I was here?" I asked him finally getting up from my corner. "Hermione told me." We stood in silence for what seemed like hours until he finally spoke. "You never gave me time to thank you for helping me." I shrugged and started dressing myself. "I probably couldn't have done it without you." "Potter save it. You were meant to do it so if I had helped or not wouldn't have mattered you still would have killed him eventually." "Yea but with your help it was sooner rather than later. Do you want to get something to drink?" I looked at him considering his request.  
  
Here I was having a drink with the boy I hated in school. We had decided to go to a muggle bar instead of staying in the wizarding world. Figuring it would be safer and easier for me. "I've been meaning to give you something." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed me an envelope. "What's this?" I asked him "Open it Malfoy." I looked at it and then started opening it cautiously. "It's not going to bite." I chuckled and finally opened it and pulled out a picture. I stared at it. It was a picture of a young girl with long black hair and beautiful hazel green eyes. She stared back at me wearing jeans and a t- shirt. She waved back at me. "Josie." I whispered to myself. "Hermione took that of her the day before Voldemort-" He cut off knowing not to go that far. I nodded and looked up. "She said she's been wanting to give it to you since it happened, but you never gave her the chance." I sighed and excused myself. We said our goodbyes and I headed back to the Leaky Cauldron holding the picture of Josie in my jacket pocket. I sat in my room all day thinking about the past.  
  
**FLASHBACK** After returning home from doing Voldemort's bidding my father preceded to tell me of my position in the Malfoy family and what I had to do to keep the family name feared. I sat in his study listening to him lecture me. Everything he said went in one ear and out the other. I had no intention in serving Lord Voldemort for the rest of my life. I wanted to do things my own way. I wanted my own life. That night I went to bed without eating. Telling my mother I wasn't hungry. I sat up in my room until I was sure everyone was asleep and snuck out my bedroom window.  
  
I walked around Hogsmead and settled into the Three Broomsticks. I sat in a booth at the back drinking a butterbeer and thinking to myself. About what it really meant to be a Malfoy. Then I saw him, Harry Potter, walking in with his usual group of friends. Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and someone new. A young girl with long black hair and hazel green eyes. She looked a little bit like Granger but far more attractive. I stared at her as they all took their seats at a booth on the other side of the bar. Potter noticed me staring at them and glared at me. I took it as a sign to leave. So I got up paid the barmaid and walked out of the door. On my way out I ran into Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing here?" Crabbe looked at me suspiciously. "What's it to ya?" I said glaring. "I was just wondering. I thought your father had you home bound or something." "No." I heard the door to the Three Broomsticks open and out walked Potter and his friends. They stopped in front of me, Crabbe, And Goyle. "Potter." "Malfoy." I tried as hard as possible not to look over at the girl but finally I gave in and looked at her. She smiled at me. "Hi." She said in a sweet, welcoming voice. "Hi." I said back completely mesmerized by how beautiful she was. "I'm Josie and you are?" "Draco Malfoy." "Interesting name." "Thanks." Potter rolled his eyes and walked off. They all followed behind Granger pulling Josie away. She looked back at me and then walked off with the rest. I let out the breath I had been holding in. No one has ever had this affect on me before.**END FLASHBACK**  
  
***  
I woke up that morning feeling restless. My dreams hadn't allowed me to sleep. I dressed myself and headed for the Ministry of Magic. The hearing went rather well. There was just a lot of paper signing and agreements. No fighting or arguing of any sort. And I left feeling better than before. I no longer had to carry the Malfoy name. Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron I had a wonderful surprise from Harry Potter again. "And to what do I owe this wonderful visit?" I said to him. He walked around the room "Just thought you might want to have a real dinner. Mrs. Weasley asked me to invite you over to the Burrow." "The Burrow?" "The Weasley home." I hesitated and then finally agreed I hadn't had a real dinner for quite some time.  
  
On arriving at the Burrow I was greeted by the entire Weasley family as well as Granger and Longbottom. We had all sat down to eat Mr. Weasley asking me questions concerning the Muggle world. "So Draco, tell me what are muggles like in America?" "No different than besides they are a lot more destructive. Not as civilized as the ones here." He nodded with excitement.  
  
The rest of the dinner was fine. Afterwards everyone went outside to watch the Twins set off fire works just for the hell of it. I sat outside under a tree thinking:  
  
**FLASHBACK** I had been shopping at Diagon Alley with my father when I saw her. Josie. She was with Granger again. They were just walking out of Gringotts with two muggle adults and a Weasley. I stared at her as she pulled her beautiful long black hair into a ponytail. I guessed she had noticed me staring and look at me. She smiled and waved I smiled back. "Some girl you fancy?" I came out of my trance and looked up at my father as he looked over at Josie. I shrugged in response. "Just some girl I met at Hogsmeade a while back." "Well she looks like she's friends with muggles and that mudblood. So I don't think she's that exciting or that worthy." He looked away and led the way to Knock turn Alley. I followed closed behind after taking one last glance at her. She was in a deep conversation with Potter. I hung my head and followed my father.**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"What are you doing?" I looked at Granger as she sat next to me. "Nothing. Just thinking." "Sounds fun. What are you thinking about?" I went through my thoughts and wasn't too certain if I should share anything with her. But she had been there for me when things went bad. "Josie." She nodded and looked at the fireworks. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Draco what are you doing tomorrow?" "I have a hearing at the Ministry." "What time is that at?" "I dunno 8 in the morning." "Hmm. well afterwards you should stop by my house." And with that she got up and left.  
  
I arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron tired. I went straight to bed.  
  
**FLASHBACK** I was sitting alone in the Three Broomsticks when someone sat down opposite me. I looked up and was staring into a pair of beautiful hazel green eyes. She smiled at me. "Hey, you're Draco right?" I nodded. "Good. I don't usually remember names but yours was so unique I guess it was easy to remember." I didn't say anything I didn't know what I was going to say. She was so beautiful and I didn't want to say anything stupid. "So, Hermione tells me that you're a slytherin." "Yea, what house are you in? I don't think I have ever seen you around Hogwarts, of course I don't usually take notice to people in other houses." Her smile faded. "I don't go to Hogwarts." "What school do you go to?" "Sherry Heights." "I've never heard of that school." "That's because it's a muggle high school." I was shocked. I didn't want to believe that the girl I had been obsessing over for the past two weeks is a muggle. "You're a muggle?" she nodded "Hermione is my cousin and I'm staying at her house for a few months while my parents are off in Australia doing stuff." I didn't know what to say. "And since you seemed like really nice guy the last time I met you I thought I would try and actually talk to you." "You're here alone?" "No, Hermione, Harry, and Ron are somewhere else. I told them I wanted a drink and I came here and surprise here you are." She smiled. Even if she was a muggle part of me couldn't help falling for her sweet smile and beautiful voice. "So I was thinking we could be friends since I just found out how to use owls and I have one of my own-"  
  
"You have an owl?" "Well yea, I have more than one. my father breeds them. Anyway, I was thinking we could still talk and stuff after I leave. That's of course if it's ok with you?" "Um. I dunno." "Well I guess Harry was right?" she got up to leave and I stopped her. "What do you mean Harry was right?" "Well he told me you wouldn't want anything to do with me once you figured out I was a muggle. But he said I should try anyway. He seemed to notice the way you stare at me when you see me." "How do I stare at you?" "Like I'm some goddess or something." "I do?" "Well that's the way Harry put it." I couldn't help but smile. She started to leave. I watched her back as she reached the door. Then I yelled after her "You can send me owls if you want!" she looked at me and smiled then disappeared out of the Three Broomsticks. I fell back into my seat and almost melted. I couldn't help smiling the entire time I sat there just thinking of her.**END FLASHBACK** 


	2. Part Two

My Last Breath  
Part Two  
  
I awoke that morning dreading having to see my father again. As I made my way towards the ministry thoughts from the past flashed through my head. Thoughts of childhood days in Hogwarts when I was my father's little puppet to the day when I turned against him and did what I thought was right by me. I hadn't noticed that I had walked right past the phone booth and had to turn around. I stepped inside reached for the receiver and dialed 62442. When I was done a female's voice spoke from inside the telephone booth.  
  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."  
  
"Draco Malfoy I'm hear for a hearing with the minister and Lucius Malfoy. "  
  
"Thank you." she said in a cool voice "Visitor please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."  
  
There was a click and a rattle and the badge appeared. I grabbed it and pinned it to my shirt.  
  
"Visitor to the ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."  
  
"I don't have a wand." I said quietly to myself as the booth sank slowly underground.  
  
When the booth had stopped I opened the door and walked out into the Ministry  
  
"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."  
  
I finally came to the court where the hearing was to take place and walked in. There was the minister of magic and his officials sitting at their desks that rose up higher off the ground. And my father sat opposite them in a chair. I took my seat beside him and looked up at the minister.  
  
"Draco Malfoy you are here today to denounce your right to the Malfoy manor is that correct?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well then. if you could please tell us exactly why you no longer what the right to your families name?"  
  
I thought about it for a while. then finally gave my answer.  
  
"I'm not to proud of what my family believes in or has come to accomplish in the past years."  
  
"So you are denouncing your name to this family because you are ashamed of them?"  
  
"Something like that." The Minister sighed and conversed with his officials. He then looked down at my father "Lucius Malfoy what is your say on this matter?"  
  
"Well I think that Draco denouncing his right to the manor and his name is brilliant idea. The route he has taken in his life is not one me nor my wife agree with and we don't think it's right to have him take over our manor if he's not going to keep the family name strong."  
  
The minister nodded and spoke again with his officials. Then after what seemed like hours he looked at me.  
  
"Draco Malfoy we will need you to sign this" a parchment appeared in front of me "before any action is taken."  
  
I picked up a quill and gladly signed the paper without hesitation.  
  
"And you will have to sign as well Lucius." My father took the quill and scribbled his name on the parchment.  
  
"Well now that we have both of your signatures. It will take about a week before any action is done. So if you could both be patient. We will call you back here in about a week to settle things one final time."  
  
I walked out of the court without a word to my father. On my way out I ran into Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Draco, How did the hearing go?" he asked me "It went well." "Is that all are you done now?" "No I have to wait a week for a finalization and then I get to go home." "How exciting back with the muggles." "Yes absolutely exciting." I said with a smile.  
  
My father walked past us and gave a disgusted grunt.  
  
*** 


	3. Part Three

My Last Breath  
Part Three  
  
A week? I didn't think I could take another day in this world. I wanted to go home and return back to the norm. I lay down and stared up at the ceiling thinking and slowly drifting into sleep.  
  
**FLASHBACK** "I had over looked the fact that Josie was a muggle. September 1st rolled around and I started school again. During breakfast the mail came and I nervously stared at all the owls trying to figure out which one would come towards me. When it happened. A beautiful white owl flew towards me and dropped an envelope on my lap. I picked it up and read.  
  
"Dear Draco,  
Well I hope this owl reaches you I have never used one before to communicate with someone. But hopefully I followed Hermione's instructions correctly. I don't really know what to say being that this will be my first official letter to you and we have never actually had a decent conversation. I guess I could start by telling you about myself. But I don't generally like talking about myself. So maybe we could just skip that dreadful introduction. Although you do seem like a rather interesting person so why you don't tell me everything there is to know about Draco Malfoy. Well I guess I can end this letter here. Maybe the next one will be longer and far more interesting.  
  
Sincerely,  
Josie"  
  
I folded the letter back up and put it in my pocket and got up to leave. I bolted straight toward the Slytherin common room. Thinking of the things I could write back to Josie.  
  
"Dear Josie,  
The owl did indeed reach me and your letter was absolutely fabulous. I don't usually get letters as nice as yours so it was a good change from everything. I don't know what to tell you. I have never actually had to talk about myself to anyone. People tend to just assume things about me. And I never bothered to correct them on anything. But I guess since you do seem interested in knowing whatever there is to know about me. I could start with the basics. Im a wizard but of course you already knew that. My family, the Malfoys, is a very well known and respected family in the wizarding world. I guess you could be proud of something like that. Except it's not as great as most think. Sometimes I look at other kids and their lives and wish mine were more like there's. Yes it is rather nice living in a huge mansion and having money and getting everything I want. But sometimes I just want a simple normal life. I don't want to always have to act a certain way to impress others and I am not too sure I want to follow in my father's footsteps. Although he seems to think I do. I think his life is great. But not what I want. I don't know why I'm telling you this I just met you and I'm already telling you my problems. I'm sorry I guess I've been holding that in for so long that it was just dieing to come out. You seem like someone I can trust. Something about you makes it easier for me to tell you this without being worried that you will judge me harshly. I think that's all I have to say for now. I have classes I must get to so I'll be anxiously awaiting your next owl.  
  
Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
I ran up to the owlery and sent my letter to her. I sighed as I stared at the owl disappear into the horizon. After a while I went to my classes not really taking in any of the lessons. My mind was too occupied with thoughts of Josie to focus on anything else. **END FLASHBACK**  
*** 


	4. Part Four

My Last Breath  
Part four  
  
Awaken from a long night of sleep. I walked sleepily towards the bathroom. The noise coming up from the bar downstairs didn't let me sleep any longer. It was September 1st and school for all the underage wizards started. So places were packed with people heading to catch the Hogwarts Express. I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My once white blond hair was long and had brown highlights. My once lifeless eyes were a bright blue and were full of life. I turned on the sink and splashed my face with cold water. After dressing in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt I headed to Hermione's house. I caught a cab.  
  
I knocked softly on the door. A faint "in a moment." Came from the other side. I looked around at the neighborhood. A pretty nice neighborhood it was quiet except for the little kids playing street hockey. "You'd think she'd move away from the muggles now that she's a witch." The door opened and I looked down at a little girl. She looked about 5 or maybe even 6 years old. She had short curly brown hair and hazel eyes. "Um. is Hermione here?" I said sounding confused. Before the little girl could answer. Hermione came up behind her. "Who is it Jamie?" Hermione looked at me. "Go outside and play Jamie." The little girl turned away and ran outside. Screaming at the boys playing street hockey. Hermione let me in.  
  
***  
  
I watched as Hermione came downstairs into the living room carrying a box. She set it down on the floor in front of me. "There might be a few things here you might want back." She opened the box and pulled out my old school uniform, books, old clothing, and my wand. Most of the things were half charred. Mainly the books and clothes. I picked up my wand.  
  
"So what happened to my things and why do you have them?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Well after you left, your farther became angry and decided to burn any trace of you away from the wizarding world. He thought it keen to make it a public display. These are the things me, Ron, and Harry were able to save. Your wand, Ron's father, found it at the ministry and gave it to me."  
  
"Why did you save these things?"  
  
"Harry felt that for everything you did and went through memory of you deserved to stay in the wizarding world and that your father really had no say on the matter. So we showed up at the burning and saved a few of your things. He asked me to keep it here. Since not many of the wizards who aren't in Azkaban hate you and they wont really come into the muggle world. Oh yea, something else." She reached into the box and pulled out an envelope she handed it to me.  
  
"What's this?" I asked looking at the envelope.  
  
"I was at Josie's parent's home last month and they gave me this. Hoping that maybe I could find you and send it to you."  
  
I looked at my name written on the envelope in Josie's handwriting. I opened it and took out the paper inside. I looked at the date. "She wrote this the day before she died." Hermione shook her head in agreement.  
  
"Well go on read It." she said to me sounding impatient.  
  
"Dear Draco, if you are reading this then I did go through with it. I just want you to know that I regret getting you into this mess. Maybe if I just would have let you be you would still be living your normal life instead of in the heap of mess you are in now. But don't worry I'm planning on making things right. Even if it means sacrificing myself, better me than you. I'm sorry for the lame goodbye letter I have never had to write something like this so I don't generally know what to say. But I am trying. I don't want you to blame yourself for anything that happened. I made up my mind and not even Harry could convince me not to go through with it. He assured me he would get you out this mess but I felt that I had to do it being that it was my fault you were in the mess to begin with. And I am only doing this because I love you. I know I should have told you sooner. But I didn't want to make things any more difficult for you. Now you know. and I hope you wont ever forget me. Yours always, Josie."  
  
I looked up from the letter. "She sacrificed herself to save me?" Hermione shook her head and looked at the ground.  
  
***  
  
**FLASHBACK** I walked slowly toward the Three Broomsticks. Josie had written back and had informed me that she would meet me there on our next Hogsmeade trip. As I walked there I wondered how she could get into the wizarding world if she was muggle. "Granger probably told her." I said to myself. Its true I didn't like Granger but I couldn't help but praise her for being a witch. even though she was a mudblood. But without her being around I would have never met Josie. I arrived at the Three Broomsticks and opened the door heading inside. I looked around trying to spot Josie. When instead I spotted Potter sitting in the back. He saw me and motioned for me to come over. So I walked over there.  
  
"What is it, Potter?" He stood up. "Listen if you're going to be sneaking around meeting Josie I think you should at least try and be nice to me. Or I might just have to blurt out to the whole school that Draco Malfoy has gone and fallen in love with a muggle. What would your father think?" I glared at him.  
  
"You wouldn't?" "Oh really? And what makes you so sure?" I didn't say anything. Part of me believed him and I didn't want it to happen. "Ok Potter what is it you want?" he smiled "Simple really. You break her heart I break your neck. She'll be here in a bit." And then he left. I sat down thinking over his threat. Why would I break her heart? I didn't have enough time to argue with my self. The door opened and I saw Josie walk in with Granger. They came towards me and Josie sat down. "OK well I'm going to go then." Granger looked at me and then back at Josie. "Be careful." Josie smiled and nodded. After Granger left she looked at me. "Hiya Draco." "Hi." Madam Rosemerta came to our table and asked what we wanted to drink. **END FLASHBACK**  
  
*** On arriving back at the Leaky Cauldron I started packing my things. My next hearing would be in a few days and I want to be prepared to leave as soon as it's over. I don't think I could handle another day here with all these memories. I looked down at my wand. I guess part of me did miss the wizarding world. 


	5. Part Five

My Last Breath  
Part Five  
  
**FLASHBACK** I walked slowly to my father's study. It was 3 in the morning and I knew he was already in bed. I cautiously opened the big oak door. I walked in closing the door behind me. I walked straight toward his desk. Looking through the drawers. I wasn't sure what I was looking for but I knew there was something there I needed. I set my eyes on a stack of papers; I walked over to them and picked them up. Skimming through each paper, trying to take in each part of it. It was all about he-who-must-not-be-named. I decided to take the papers hoping maybe my father wouldn't miss them. I was about to leave when I heard noises. They were footsteps heading toward the study. I quickly dived under the desk. Just as the door opened, Lucius strolled over to the bookcase dressed in his robe. He took down a book and started walking toward the desk to sit. As he sat down his eyes looked over the empty spot where his papers had been. They were missing. He dropped the book and quickly stood up. "NARCISSA!! HAVE YOUR SERVANTS BEEN IN HERE!?!" he rushed out of the study slamming the door behind him. I took it as a hint and ran out of the room. When I arrived back at my room I hid the papers in my closet under the floorboards. And then went to bed just as my mother opened my door. She looked at me and I pretended to sleep. **END FLASHBACK**  
  
I headed again back to the Ministry of Magic. Upon arriving I saw Harry Potter standing near the court waiting for me. "What are you doing here Potter?" "Just thought I would be here to wish you farewell. I assume you will be leaving after the hearing?" "Yea I am." "Why the sudden rush to leave?" "Well I have things back home."  
  
"This is your home Malfoy." "It's Draco. And no it's not. My home is back in Chicago." I walked past Harry and entered the courtroom.  
  
***  
  
I walked into my room at the Leaky Cauldron and quickly grabbed my things I was ready to leave. More so I was in a rush. I wanted to go back to Chicago where I didn't have to worry about evil wizards or magic or anything. It was all simple. "You never seemed like the type to run." I turned to see Harry standing at my door. "What is it now? I only came back to get rid of my name and you people wont leave me alone." "You got her letter?" I didn't know what to think I was so overwhelmed it was as if he wasn't even listening to me. I just looked at him dumbfounded. "I was with her when she wrote it. She wanted me to give it to you. But I was never able to get it from her house. Well because after you left I left as well. I came back a while ago. Before you got here. I just couldn't stay away. And neither can you. That's why you're here and you know it." "You don't know me Potter so please stop acting like you do." "But I do know you. You're no different from the rest of us. Yea you lost someone you loved and you lost the respect of your family. But so what? We all lost someone. so why don't you stop acting like you're the only one hurting here!" I dropped my things and sat on the floor. He walked over to where I was and sat on the bed facing me. "I know I'm not the only one hurting. It's just hard you know. I never had to go through any of this because I was always the bad guy. It was easy being the bad guy. You had no feelings you felt nothing for no one. And then I met her and everything changed." "Talk to me. How did your father find out?" I stared at the ground I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about anything.  
  
**FLASHBACK** After I had arrived home from seeing Josie at a secret place in the muggle world my father was waiting for me in the family room. Which we barely ever used and I never saw the point of having one. I walked in and saw him pacing back and forth. He sensed me there and looked at me. "Where have you been?" "I was at Diagon Alley, I got bored sitting around here so I went to um. go for a walk. there." "Draco you do know you're a horrible liar." "I'm only a horrible liar when you already know where I was." "And you're right I already know." "Then why are you asking me?" "I was hoping you would have the decency to tell me the truth. But I guess I was wrong." He continued pacing. He motioned for me to take a seat and I did. "What's going to happen now father?" "Well seeing as how you were with a muggle and from what I saw you two were rather cozy together. You will have to be punished." I looked at him. I didn't know what kind of punishment he had in store for me. But nothing came to mind. I know I should've tried apologizing or maybe something. But I did nothing I just sat there looking frightened. He told me to go to bed. And I got up very slowly and walked to my room.  
  
My mother was standing near my door waiting for me. She looked at me in disgust and then walked off to her room. I walked into my room and went straight to bed. I knew I had screwed up and there was no turning back. But I guess since it was me he was taking his anger out on and not Josie it was ok. I had gone to sleep.  
  
I was awaken suddenly as a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me out of a bed. I started screaming for someone to help me. But no one came. There were so many people around me. They all had a hold of me and were leading me out of the house. I started to fight them off and caught one of them with a foot to the mouth. The others had a tighter hold on me. They dragged me to a car or a carriage I couldn't tell and then taped my mouth shut and tied up my hands. Put a bag of some sort over my head and knocked me out.  
  
I opened my eyes and was standing in a cellar. I tried to scream but my mouth was still bound. I was chained to the wall. I didn't know how long I was in there for. But every now and then someone would walk in just to torture me or tease me. After what seemed like forever Crabbe and Goyle walked in they untied me and dragged me out of the cellar to a different room. It was a rather big room with a desk and bookshelves. It looked like my father's study. Lord Voldemort was sitting at the desk with all his followers, or slaves as I liked to call them, standing around him. My father and mother being one of them. He stood up just as Crabbed and Goyle dropped me on the floor and took their place amongst the others. Voldemort picked me up and grabbed my face. "You see that empty spot over there Draco?" He pointed toward an empty spot in between my parents. "Yes." I said fuming with anger. He let go of my face and walked over there. "This is where you would be standing." "You see these two people?" he stood in between my parents. I nodded. "You have disappointed them." He walked back over to his desk and sat down. "Do you know how it feels to have your own flesh and blood betray you? Of course you don't you don't have children." "Where are you going with this?" "Where are the papers Draco?" "Papers? That's why I'm here? I thought it was because-" "Because of your little muggle girlfriend? That to. But just recently one of my followers" "Slaves." I interrupted and he shot me a death look. "heard Harry Potter had his hands on those papers you so conveniently took from your father's study." "How did you know?" "I know everything." I looked down at the ground remembering how I had taken the papers, hid them in the floorboards in my closet, and how the next day upon meeting Josie I saw Harry Potter and handed over the papers. I didn't know what was in them but he had asked me for information on the Voldemort. And like I had no sense I took them. "Now why did you give Harry Potter those papers? Was it because of your little girlfriend? Did she trick you into it?"  
  
"Go to hell." "Tsk tsk Draco." He took out his wand and pointed it toward me. "Crucio!" I screamed in agony. "Tell me!!! Why did you betray me?!" I took a glance at my mother and gave her a pleading look. "Mom, please help me." He lifted the curse and walked around me as I lay on the floor. "You aren't going to tell me? Maybe we should just find your girlfriend and ask her." I shot up. "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" "CRUCIO!" again the same pain shot through my whole body but this time it was worst. I tried to control myself but it hurt and I hadn't notice that I was screaming until I heard my mother start screaming for him to stop. "STOP!! PLEASE!! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" he stopped and she rushed over to me.  
  
"Draco? Sweetie, are you ok? Look at me." "Narcissa what are you doing?" he asked her looking down at her. She looked up at him. "Please, I can't just sit back and watch you destroy my son." 'You have no choice now go back to your place." "But-" "Lucius take your wife to another room. She shouldn't watch this her motherly instincts will take over." Lucius grabbed his sobbing wife and led her out. Voldemort looked back down at me. "Take him back to the cellar we'll try again tomorrow."  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
I stared out of the window of the small Café shop. Then I looked back at Harry. "How did she find out where I was?" "She didn't, I did. I went and told her." "No matter what any of you thought I did love her." "What makes you think we thought any different?"  
  
"Because I was Draco Malfoy, the kid who didn't have enough sense to follow his own dreams. The same kid you loved to make you and your friends miserable. Because I was jealous."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Yes, I was jealous. Because I didn't have friends like you, Hermione, or Ron." "You had Crabbe and Goyle." "They weren't my friends. They only spoke to me because I was a Malfoy. That's the only reason anyone ever did anything for me. Because of my name." "And the only reason most people didn't give you the time of day." "You see back in Chicago I have friends. I have people who care about me. I have what you and your friends have. That's why I have to go back." "Do they know about your other life?" "Only Jazzy." "And why did you tell her?" "She's my therapist." Harry started laughing. "You have a therapist?" "I don't see why that's so funny. Well that whole ordeal scarred me for life. I still have nightmares about it." Harry stopped laughing. "Sorry." "I looked out the window once again and started laughing. "I guess it is pretty funny." "It's very funny." 


	6. Part Six

My Last Breath  
Part Six  
  
**FLASHBACK** After days, probably even weeks, of being locked up in the cellar and having to deal with Voldemort's torture I had started losing my mind. I was hallucinating and waking night after night because of nightmares. One night I started crying. I felt so helpless and I was worried. I didn't know what they were planning. I cried myself to sleep and only awoke when I heard whispers. I opened my eyes and was staring into a pair of hazel green eyes.  
  
"Josie?" "Yes it's me. Shh. we're almost out." I nodded and cradled my head into the arms that were holding me.  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Harry persuaded me to stay one additional night. But instead of settling at the Leaky Cauldron I stayed at the Burrow. I sat in Ron's bedroom; he had volunteered to share it with me for the night. He sat at a desk in his room.  
  
"So? What do you guys do around here for fun?" I asked him. He turned to face me. "Nothing." "Ron, I know you hate me but-" "I don't hate you, Draco. Stop flattering yourself." "I'll try." I chuckled. "So what are you doing?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence. "I'm writing." I nodded and laid down staring at the ceiling. Thinking.  
  
**FLASHBACK** I opened my eyes to screaming I looked around just as my carrier set me down behind a shelf of some kind. I looked at him, "Hagrid?" "Shh. you stay put." And then he disappeared. Soon after I was joined by Granger and Josie. "Josie please stay back here." "But I want to help." "You can't you don't have magic." "I can't just sit back here and do nothing." "Take care of Draco." And she to disappeared. "Josie?" she sat next to me and put her arms around me. "Are you ok?" she asked me looking me over. I nodded. "I'm so sorry this is happening." "It's not your fault." I responded weakly.  
  
"Josie?" "Yes?" "I love you."  
  
She didn't say anything back. She just leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was broken as suddenly as it started. The next think I knew I was being dragged out of my hiding place and was face to face with Voldemort once again.  
  
"How did they find you Draco?" "I don't know." "HOW DID THEY KNOW ABOUT THIS PLACE?!?" "I don't know." He raised his hand and brung it hard across my face. I stumbled to the floor and heard yelling. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Voldemort looked in Josie's direction. "You must be the girlfriend." He motioned for his followers to let her go. "And what if I am?" He put his hand out for her to shake. "Bite me." "A little rude aren't we? Tell me, Josie right?" She didn't respond. "Josie. Tell me, how did you find this place. And don't lie to me or your little boyfriend will pay." "Harry had papers that said where you were and what your plans were." "And where is Harry Potter?" "I ate him." Some of the people in the room laughed even I managed a small chuckle. "Not very wise." He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her towards me. Then he whispered into her ear. "Say your farewells."  
  
Josie looked at him. "You can't kill him. I wont let you." Voldemort laughed. "Who said I was going to kill him?" Josie looked at me and helped me up. She hugged me and whispered "I did this for you." when she pulled away I saw tears fall down her cheek. I was grabbed by Crabbe and Goyle and dragged away. Josie stood in the middle facing Voldemort. "It's rather sweet how you're sacrificing yourself for him. Stupid. but sweet." "You're just jealous because no one loves you." He sneered at her and she bowed. "Give me your best shot almighty one." She said mocking him.  
  
"NO! JOSIE!" I tried struggling but soon had about 5 people restraining me. She looked at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry." Voldemort pulled out a dagger. I didn't understand I would have thought he'd kill her using magic. He walked toward her. "It was nice meeting you." he stuck the dagger in her.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
He dug it in deeper and pulled it out. And let her fall to the floor. "Let him go." They released me and I ran over to her. "Josie? Josie?" I wasn't ready to accept her death. So I sat there holding her and crying. "Pathetic." I heard Voldemort say behind me.  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
I shot out of bed. "Draco are you ok? I looked at Ron as he sat up in bed. "Yea, just had a bad dream go back to sleep." Ron nodded, yawned and went back to sleep. I lay back down and cried. 


	7. Part Seven

My Last Breath  
Part Seven  
  
**FLASHBACK** "Let's try this one more time." Voldemort turned to the rest of the captives. "Where is Harry Potter?" By this time I had stood up.  
  
"Potter is the least of your worries, Voldemort." He turned to face me with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Is that a challenge, Draco?" I answered when I tackled him to the floor. Before I knew there were screams and spells coming from all over. I was grabbed off of Voldemort and thrown against a wall I fell to the floor and started seeing spots. I tried to pull myself together. I crawled to a door and couldn't move anymore I lay on the floor.  
  
"Draco? Are you ok?" I heard someone whisper and then Harry Potter appeared in my view.  
  
"Harry? He killed her." "I know, just rest up, I'll be right back." Harry walked out into the chaos.  
  
"VOLDEMORT!!!!!" Voldemort turned to face Harry. "Harry Potter." Harry smirked. "I believe you were looking for me." he took out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort.  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*OoOoO*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ * A/N: sry this part is so short. but I just wrote it and I hadn't written more for it and decided to just post it like this. Don't hate me... I'll have part eight up ASAP. 


	8. Part Eight

My Last Breath  
Part Eight  
  
"It was nice seeing you again Draco." I hugged Hermione.  
  
**FLASHBACK** "Filthy mudblood." I said loud enough for Granger to hear. She turned at glared at me. **END FLASHBACK**  
  
I shook hands with Ron and the other Weasley's. Then I went to say my farewells to Harry.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
I started to come around to the screaming of spells being shot across the room at Harry by all the death eaters. Harry dodged every single one. I sat up and looked at Harry sitting behind a boulder. I looked around and saw another boulder not to far away from him. I pulled out my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." I whispered and the boulder lifted off the floor and I flung it at the death eaters. Harry saw his chance and disappeared into the chaos. I followed with determination to get Voldemort back for what he did. I spotted Hermione cornered by two men much bigger than her, Crabbe and Goyle. I picked up a stick off the floor and hit them both on the head knocking them out. Hermione bound them to each other using a binding spell. I turned around to resume my searching when I saw him, Voldemort, disappearing into a corridor. I searched for Harry and saw him blast a death eater into the wall.  
  
"He's gotten stronger." I said to myself. **END FLASHBACK**  
  
I shook hands with Harry. "Don't be a stranger." He said. I smiled and nodded. I boarded the train that would take me to the airport. My soul cried because I knew I was leaving home for good.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
Harry looked at me reading my mind. He ran after Voldemort and I ran close behind. We stopped at the end of the corridor. There were 3 doors, which one should we go into? I followed Harry as he went into the door directly in front of us. We walked in and stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"I don't think he's in here Harry." "Shhh." Harry looked around examining the room. I didn't know what he was doing but I stayed silent and still. "Don't move." It was dark in the room and we couldn't really see anything but I had the impression that Harry could see every little activity in the room. I sensed him next to me pick something up and he placed it in my hand. I felt it. the rough handle and the sharp blade. A dagger. "You'll need it." he said to me. Then I felt something else I panicked and slashed at whatever was behind me. "LUMOS!" Harry's wand lit up the room and I stood face to face with Voldemort. He grabbed me and threw me across the room I hit the wall and fell to the floor. I heard Harry and Voldemort talking but couldn't really make out what they were saying. Probably throwing insults at each other. Then there were spells being screamed and magic flying all over the room. I looked over at them and saw Voldemort's back to me. I quietly crawled over to him.  
  
He turned around "CRUCIO!" his spell hit air. "What's wrong Voldemort? Paranoid?" Harry smirked at him. "You know Potter it's a shame I have to kill you. You really are a magnificent wizard." "Aww well thank you for the concern. I appreciate it. But um. you have bigger problems." Harry pointed behind Voldemort and he turned to face me.  
  
I dug the dagger into his stomach. "That's for Josie." **END FLASHBACK**  
  
I walked off the train and walked slowly to the airport. Then I stopped. I turned around and chased after the train until it stopped. I don't know why I was going back but something told me I had too. 


	9. Part Nine

My Last Breath  
Part Nine  
  
I looked out the window as we headed back to London. Something was calling me back. And for some reason I couldn't ignore it. When I arrived back they had gone. I caught a cab to Hermione's house.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Voldemort looked me in the eye then grinned he placed his hand on my chest and all the oxygen was being sucked out of me and my heart felt like it was being drained. The room started spinning. I fell to the floor and heard noises and screaming.  
  
Harry hid behind a desk just as Voldemort directed a stunning spell his way. "You know Voldemort you're a little pathetic."  
  
"Am I? And what exactly makes me pathetic?"  
  
"You're hating innocent people because your father was an asshole. And you're picking on little kids. You need a life."  
  
"Come out Potter and duel the right way."  
  
I looked up and Voldemort was making his way toward the desk. Then the door opened.  
  
"CRUCIO!!" The spell hit Granger straight on. Her screams were loud and piercing. I pulled out my wand and directed a chair his way. It smacked him on the head. He fell to the floor breaking the crucio spell he had on Granger. She crawled over to Potter.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
Voldemort stood up and directed his attention to me. Blood trickled down the side of his head. He pointed his wand at me muttered something and I was up on the wall with the most excruciating pain seething through my body like electricity. **END FLASHBACK**  
  
I paid the cab driver and slowly walked up to the door. I knocked 3 times and she opened.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing here?" "Whose is she?" "Who?" "The little girl. Whose is she?" "You should come in."  
  
**FLASHCBACK** "VOLDEMORT!! YOUR PROBLEM IS WITH ME!"  
  
Voldemort dropped me and went back to concentrating on Potter. Granger crawled to me. "Are you ok?" "No. I think I'm dying." "No. You can't. I have to tell you something." "What?" "It's about Josie. She -" A loud scream and shattering glass interrupted her. Voldemort had blasted Harry threw a window. He went out the window and followed. **END FLASHBACK**  
  
I sat in her living room staring at her. "Well are you going to tell me?" She sighed. "Ok. Jamie is yours." 


	10. Part Ten

My Last Breath  
Part Ten  
I paced back and forth in the living room. Letting what Hermione said sink in. "What do you mean she's mine?"  
  
"Well she's your daughter."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Ok. you and Josie had - "  
  
"I know how it happened! I meant, why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
"She was scared."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"Scared that you wouldn't want to be with her anymore. So she told me and made me promise not to say anything."  
  
I stared out of the window to the backyard and watched Jamie run around out back with a boy about her age.  
  
"Whose he?"  
  
Hermione walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
"Oh, that's the neighbors kid."  
  
"Ok I'm going to sit down and you're going to tell me everything that Josie so conveniently kept from me." I sat down and she sat across from me.  
  
**FLASHBACK** (Hermione POV)  
  
I woke up to a loud ringing. When I finally realized it was the phone on my bedside table I picked it up. " 'ello?"  
  
"Hermione? Where you sleeping?"  
  
"Yes I was. What it is Josie?"  
  
"We need to talk. Can you come over?"  
  
"Um. sure. let me just get dressed."  
  
I hung up and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put on a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Then walked over to Josie's house. She lived in the next neighborhood.  
  
I walked into Josie's room and saw her sitting on the floor with her long black hair up in a bun. Her brown roots were starting to grow in. she looked up at me, "What is it?"  
  
she handed me a,  
  
"Pregnancy test?"  
  
she nodded.  
  
"What does that mean?" I looked at it. and there was a thick clear red line.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"What Hermione?" she stood up and stood next to me looking at the test.  
  
"Josie, you're pregnant?"  
  
"No, that's what I was afraid of. What if it's wrong? Maybe it's wrong? Maybe you read it wrong? Maybe I should take another?"  
  
"Josie calm down. Just accept it. You're pregnant."  
  
"Draco wont accept it. What if he hates me for it?"  
  
"It's not your fault. He's too blame as well."  
  
"We can't tell him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She took her down and sat on her bed messing with her pink tank top.  
  
"Because he already has enough problems. I don't want to give him anymore."  
  
"Josie he deserves to know."  
  
"Not yet, ok? We'll tell him when all this is over. Promise me you wont say anything?"  
  
I looked down at the test and then at her.  
  
"Ok I wont say anything. yet."  
  
She smiled and walked over to her mirror. "I need to re-dye my hair."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
I stood up again and looked out the window again. Jamie was now sitting near her swing set smelling the flowers around it and picking some.  
  
"Draco? There's more."  
  
"Of course there is." I went back and sat down.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
9 months later. she went into labor. It was the same day Draco went on a "family" trip. I rushed to the hospital with Ron. They wouldn't let us in. So we waited until she gave birth. After about 36 hours they let us see her. Harry was already there. He was with her when her water broke. He smiled at us and then looked down at Josie. She was signing something the nurse had given her. When they nurse left she looked up at Harry.  
  
"Um. Ron, help me with something."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ron and Harry exited the room. And Josie and me were left alone.  
  
"Would now be a good time to tell Draco?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't want to tell him."  
  
"Josie - "  
  
"Hermione before you start preaching to me just listen."  
  
I pulled up a chair and waited for her to start.  
  
"I know he deserves to know. But he just has so much happening with his father and this whole Voldemort thing. That I don't want to bring any more complications into his life. And I'm sure he'll live without knowing. His life would probably be a lot better. Just don't say anything. please. It's not your business to tell anyway."  
  
"Josie, this isn't something you keep from someone - "  
  
"SAVE IT HERMIONE! I'm not Ron and I'm not Harry. I don't need your lectures on how to handle my life or my problems. So just promise me you wont say anything."  
  
"Fine, I wont say anything. I promise."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"After you were taken she asked me to take care of Jamie if anything happened to her."  
  
"Does she know about me?"  
  
"Yes, I told her when she was old enough to understand."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"I told her that you lived somewhere else because you had some things to take care of. And then you were going to come back for her soon."  
  
"She must hate me."  
  
"No, I didn't give her a reason to hate you. I told her you were really brave and that you were the most amazing person in the world. She even asked me if you were even more amazing then Harry."  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"I didn't answer. Harry did. He told her you were even more amazing than he could ever be. So don't worry we didn't bad mouth you to your kid."  
  
Just then Jamie walked in.  
  
"Hermione I'm hungry."  
  
"Jamie I want you to meet someone."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Jamie came farther into the living room and stood in front of hermione and me.  
  
"Jamie this is Draco."  
  
"Hi." She smiled and held out her hand. I smiled back.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Are you Hermione's new boyfriend?'  
  
"No, Jamie he's not my new boyfriend. He's your father."  
  
Her smile faded and she stared at me.  
  
"I thought you looked familiar. You look just like the pictures Harry showed me." her smile came again and this time she came in close for a hug.  
  
"Are you going to stay here with us?"  
  
"Um. well I was thinking maybe you could come live with me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"America."  
  
"Live there with you?"  
  
"Yes with me."  
  
"Just you and me? Like father and daughter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes! I want to go! Are we going now!?"  
  
***  
  
**FLASHBACK** Hermione ran out to get help and I followed them out the window.  
  
Harry was standing at the edge of the roof and Voldemort was approaching him.  
  
"You should have just given up Potter. There was no way you were going to beat me."  
  
I ran inside grabbed the dagger off the floor then ran back outside.  
  
"VOLDEMORT!!!!"  
  
He turned to face me and I threw the dagger. He nearly missed it. The dagger went straight through his hand. His wand tumbled to the floor and rolled off the roof. He took a hold of the dagger with his other hand and pulled it out. He sneered at me then dropped it. He went to turn his attention back at Harry.  
  
"CRUCIO!!!"  
  
Voldemort screamed and fell.  
  
Some how he broke away and tackled Harry to the floor. Harry's wand fell out of his hand and also went rolling off the roof. They both rolled around on the ground fighting like muggles. I ran and picked up the dagger. Voldemort had just thrown Harry through another window. Then turned his attention back at me. I started backing away until I realized I couldn't back up anymore or I would walk right to my death.  
  
"I don't like to be betrayed DRACO!!"  
  
"Well that sounds like a personal problem."  
  
He laughed. "I'll get rid of you just like I did your disgusting muggle bitch!"  
  
"YOU FUCK!!" I ran at him and tackled him to the floor. Screaming obscenities I punched him and clawed at his face. Until he pushed me off. He stood near the edge of the roof and I stood up right in front of him. I no longer had the dagger. I didn't know where I dropped it but soon forgot it and pulled out my wand.  
  
Voldemort waved his hand and my wand went flying out of my hand and off the roof.  
  
"It's over Draco."  
  
"DUCK!!!!"  
  
I threw myself on the floor. The dagger went flying over me and caught Voldemort in the stomach. I looked to see who threw it. Harry stood near the window looking a mess. Just then I started moving. I looked back towards Voldemort and he had a grip on my robes. He fell off the edge and was dragging me with him. I looked back at Harry. He came to try and grab me. But missed.  
  
"HARRY!!!"  
  
He disappeared out of my view. **END FLASHBACK** 


	11. Part Eleven

My Last Breath  
Part Eleven  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
I held on to the gargoyle head protruding out of the building. I looked down and Voldemort had a tight grip on my robe and my leg.  
  
"DRACO?!"  
  
I looked up and Harry was trying to grab me to pull me back up. I caught his hand and he started to pull.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING ALONE!"  
  
Voldemort tightened his grip and put more weight on me. His hand slipped off my leg and he was only holding on to my robe. It started to rip and I was almost up. I heard the last rip and then a sudden pressure on my leg and Harry's hand fell out of reach. I was falling again. Further. Further. Further. My shirt caught on to a poll and I dangled there with Voldemort hanging on to me. I reach my hand out and held on to the poll. Looked up to the roof and Harry was gone.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
I looked out the window of the airplane and watched as London drifted away behind the clouds. I glanced over at Jamie as she slept peacefully next to me.  
  
'A daughter. I have a little girl.'  
  
It was a little hard to comprehend. I didn't know why I had agreed to bring her home with me. I was having enough trouble keeping track of myself. But I guess I felt I owed her something. She never knew me. Just knew stories. And I didn't think she could be that much trouble. From what Hermione tells me she's pretty independent.  
  
"Just like her mother.' I said quietly to myself.  
  
I looked back out the window and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"What's wrong Draco? Afraid of death?" It seemed like hours just hanging there with the weight of a grown man to support.  
  
'If he would just let go.' I thought to myself. But I knew he wouldn't. he viewed me as a traitor and if he was going to die because of me then I would have to die as well. I thought about just giving in, Josie's gone I have nothing else left. No friends, no family. But then there was the Dream Team. Here I was hanging on to a poll about 20 feet in the air because I was trying to save Harry Potter's life. The kid I hated, the boy who lived. I hated him. Why was I helping him?  
  
He didn't stop Josie from seeing me. From what she had said he encouraged it. He wanted her to be with me. Was it because I had connections to Voldemort and he wanted to get closer?  
  
"Let go Draco!"  
  
"SHUT UP VOLDEMORT!"  
  
I had to do something to get him to let go.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
I looked up to a window about 5 feet above me and there was Harry. He dropped a series of blankets tied together down to me.  
  
"Grab a hold of it." I shook my head. "What?"  
  
"You pull me up you bring Voldemort with me."  
  
"So what? We'll kill him."  
  
"Exactly what I am going to do."  
  
"Draco, don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Why do you care? When did you become so worried about me?"  
  
"When you started making Josie happy."  
  
"Yea, well she's gone. So it doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Of course it matters. Do you think she came here and sacrificed herself for you to die anyway? If that was the case she would have stayed home and watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer."  
  
"What?'  
  
"Never mind, the point is she died so you could live. Don't make her death be in vain."  
  
"LET GO DRACO!"  
  
"VOLDEMORT!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!"  
  
I couldn't think, I didn't know what to do. I tried to think but my mind just kept going blank. Part of me wanted to let go the other part told me it wasn't my time to go. I looked up at Harry then back down at Voldemort. I looked back at Harry one more time.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"Draco, no!!"  
  
I let go and felt Voldemort let go as well. When the pressure of his hand around my ankle was gone I grabbed on to Harry's homemade rope. I heard Voldemort scream and curse and then the sound of a body hitting the concrete.  
  
Harry pulled me back up into the window. We sat on the floor breathing hard, our hearts pounding.  
  
Harry punched me in the arm.  
  
"OW! What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"You almost gave me a heart attack! You ever do that again and I'll kill you!"  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
We chuckled.  
  
We stood up and looked back down and saw Muggle's crowding around the body and then the muggle police showing up.  
  
"Well at least we know he's not coming back." I said more to me than Harry. He heard nonetheless and started laughing. I joined in.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
We arrived in Chicago 10 hours later. Jamie had never been in America and was excited.  
  
"I heard a lot about it. There are a lot of amusement parks and such. Can we go to one?"  
  
"Sure. But not now first we need to get you settled in."  
  
We walked out of the airport and waited outside. After about 2 hours Jamie looked up at me with her hazel eyes.  
  
"Who are we waiting for?"  
  
"Jazz."  
  
"Whose that?"  
  
"My Friend."  
  
She nodded and went back to examining the people around. Jazz finally arrived she parked right in front of us. She walked out and paused when she saw Jamie. Jamie looked her up and down examining her short black hair, blue eyes, and perfectly portioned body. Then she looked at me and whispered. "Is that your girlfriend?" I shook my head no.  
  
"Jazz this is Jamie, my daughter."  
  
She smiled. "Hi."  
  
Jamie smiled back at her.  
  
"Jamie pack your things in the back." Jamie went to do so.  
  
"Draco, you never told me you had a kid."  
  
"I didn't know until just a few hours ago."  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
"Thanks. Oh, if it's ok with you. Can we postpone on telling her that we're together?"  
  
"Um. sure."  
  
"Just until she gets comfortable."  
  
Jazz nodded and we piled into her car and headed home.  
  
***  
  
I knew my life was changed. And I didn't mind it was good to know I had someone else to share my life with. Jamie started school and was an outstanding student. Then later on went to the American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everytime I looked at her I saw Josie. And slowly but surely I started to adore my daughter. 


End file.
